cinder_spiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Temple of the Way
Temple of the Way, aka Monastary of the Way — Temple in Habble Landing. About The Monastary of the Way is located in Habble Landing and is a place hidden behind a ten-foot wall bearing a heavy wooden gate bound in bronze. Behind that wall live monks dressed in yellow robes that study and follow The Way—a kind of religion that also involves a fluid way of fighting. ?While the rest of the Habble is slit in tow, the temple occupies the only space that rises the entire fifty foot normal height of a Habble. No one is allowed to enter unless they prove themselves.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 25 The Monks * Monks wear loose-fitting saffron robes and shave their heads. * monks won't allow anyone to enter the temple casually—they must prove that their desire is sincere.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 25 * The monks do not involve themselves in politics. Details * The garden contains colonies of bees, which are unheard of outside the Pikers. * Benedict Sorellin-Lancaster had once wanted to become a monk. Brother Vincent had been his teacher.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 25, p. 246 Description The building was very square and solid, squat and thick-looking—about four stories high. It look equity capable of resisting any kind of assault. Two armed monks stood at the entrance.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 26 Interor of the Temple It was warmly lit with paintings of iconic Wayist figures and banners of Wayist proverbs on the wall. The hallway stone floor is painted green—there's a worn path in it that wavers back and forth where many feet have walked creating an inch-deep groove.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 26 Temple Library The Great Library of Spire Albion, aka, the "Great Library", aka the Collection — Their library contains an incredible number of books, far more than the Academy in Habble Morning's near thousand volumes.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 26 Temple Courtyard ...The monks had transformed courtyard behind the heavy gate into a garden so lush and thick hat even those in her family's estates simply could not compare. ... Every square foot that could be spared, she saw, had been devoted to planters of masonry filled with rich black earth transported painstakingly from the Surface. Each planter supported a fine net of silken threads above it spangled with small Lumin crystals that glowed like a thousand stars, bathing the whole of the courtyard in rich silver radiance. Beneath the woven nets of light grew fruit trees, grape vines, rows of vegetables and grains—as well as flowers, small trees, ferns, and leafy bushes she could not identify. Foodstuffs, growing from the filthy soil of the surface, rather than in a proper water garden treated with nutrient-bearing vats and. The very thought was somewhat nauseating. Why do such a thing? ... The smell of the place was shocking. It filled the air with a riot of scents, sharp and pungent, rotten and sweet, and above all, very, very alive. The impression of the whole was that of rampant life, growing as wild as the deadly green hell covering the surface o the world, and she felt her heart speed up in an immediate, irrational reaction of instinctive fear.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 26 Connections * Brother Vincent * Great Library of Spire Albion * Habble Landing * Benedict Sorellin-Lancaster * Team * Guilds * Events 1. Aeronaut's Windlass The Team goes to the temple for trustworthy advice after nearly being mugged by guild thugs. Benedict is tested with hand-to-hand combat by Brother Vincent—it's tradition. Monks test the desire of those who want to enter the Temple. But it's clear that Vincent is fond of Benedict. They enter for tea and conversation.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. , p. 2. The Olympian Affair Book References Category:Locations Category:Powers and Religion Category:Habble Landing